


and i like you a lot

by battour



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Age Difference, Drabble, Gift Fic, M/M, Short, Unresolved Tension, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 09:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battour/pseuds/battour
Summary: It’s the final proverbial nail in the proverbial lid of Alvin’s proverbial coffin.





	and i like you a lot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skydom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skydom/gifts).



Alvin (formerly Alfred) Vint Svent isn’t exactly the best kind of guy in the world. Actually, it’s more like he’s one of the worst kinds of guys in the world, and he knows it. If he ever were to forget, he can always count on Presa to be there to remind him of that fact with the usual sneer on her face.

He has to wonder, though, if this latest screw up of his wouldn’t be enough to shatter that poker face of hers.

It’s not as if Alvin _means_ to be the very picture of a creep. You see, it’s just that this kid from one of the advanced classes— Jude Mathis, typical honor student, Alvin’s heard he got to skip ahead a little. Real cute kid, a classic sweetheart. At any rate, Jude Mathis has been spending an awful lot of time in the infirmary lately. Kid’s a bit prone to low blood pressure and the occasional spell of anemia, Alvin has known that well in advance from the files he has on hand, but the frequency of these visits is getting a bit suspicious when no examinations he carries out yield any worrying results. No, Jude has _just happened_ to start showing up to borrow a bed more often. He doesn’t always spend that time resting, though. They’ve had some nice, lengthy conversations too. Jude’s smart for his age, and it’d be hard to believe he’s 15 if it weren’t for that baby face of his.

It’s pretty obvious what’s going on here, and to the average school nurse, turning down a kid with a crush on them is nothing major.

The problem is just that Alvin doesn’t really _want_ to give Jude the typical spiel about how he’s flattered but has to say no, and that’s also what he’s pretty damn sure has the potential to burn his bridges worse than what happened with Presa.

It’s the same song and dance today. Jude is resting in the bed closest to the window, and Alvin is doing his god damned best to avoid shooting any telling (and creepy) glances in Jude’s direction. Maybe he’s just imagining this whole thing, but he keeps anticipating something whenever he checks on Jude’s sleeping form.

Jude’s got some pretty long eyelashes.

Damn.

Alvin makes himself get back to work, which is more like getting back to doing everything but work, hoping he can look busy.

—

Jude gives him a courteous little incline of his head, a flustered expression on his face.

It’s about time for classes to end. Alvin isn’t sure if he’s relieved or not to go home.

“Sorry for the bother... er, sir.”

_Sir._ Tacked on like an afterthought. It’s the final proverbial nail in the proverbial lid of Alvin’s proverbial coffin. What wouldn’t be so proverbial are the charges he’d face if even a single soul found out about the situation he’s found himself in.

“Don’t mention it,” he replies, trying his best to look preoccupied with the stacks of paper on his desk. “How’re you feeling?”

“Much better, actually.”

“Glad to hear it.” Alvin wheels his chair around to at least face the kid properly. It’ll look less suspicious if he acts natural. “Don’t go overdoing it now, though, or you’ll land yourself in the infirmary again sooner rather than later.”

Jude flashes Alvin a smile he’s sure must’ve made the hearts of many boys and girls skip a beat.

“Don’t worry, I won’t.”

But he will. He probably will. It’s all routine at this point.

Alvin is, pardon his language, _screwed_.


End file.
